Redemption Island
Redemption Island is a major twist that has appeared in multiple versions of Survivor. Being the primary twist and namesake of Survivor: Redemption Island, Redemption Island provides an opportunity for an eliminated player or eliminated players to re-enter the game and continue their pursuit to the million-dollar prize and the title of Sole Survivor. In order to do so however, eliminated contestants will compete in head-to-head challenges (known as Duels) in order to remain on the island and avoid permanent elimination. Format Immediately after being voted out, the castaway would take their snuffed torch with them as they walk out from the Tribal Council set. Then they would be instructed to go to Redemption Island. When the next person is voted out, that player would be sent to Redemption Island as well, meeting up with current inhabitant at the same night. They would then live together from that point, until the next morning, where they will duel to remain on the island. Redemption Island duels varied from two to four castaways to compete to return. The number was based on the stage of the game and how much longer the twist was actually in play. Survivor: Redemption Island During Survivor: Redemption Island, Ryder was voted out first, before winning Redemption Island and returning during the merge. Ryder later made it to Day 39 and came third at the Final Tribal Council. Bethany was voted out on Day 10 originally, being the 5th voted out. She, along with Ryder returned at the merge, until being eliminated again on Day 30. She once again returned on Day 34, until being eliminated for the third and final time on Day 37. At Bethany's second return, Redemption Island was officially disbanded. Survivor: Blood vs. Water During Survivor: Blood vs. Water, Redemption Island was once again in play. Cassidy and Mandy however, were sent to Redemption Island first because of the First Impressions Twist. Alistair later was voted out and joined Redemption Island. Alistair and Mandy won the first three duels, eliminating Cassidy, Jett and Kayla. Bethany later joined the two, where the winner was informed that they will return. Mandy won and returned to the game, meaning Alistair and Bethany were eliminated from the game permanently. At this point, the tribes were switched. Redemption island was temporarily on hiatus until more castaways were eliminated and sent to Redemption Island. Beau, Mallory, Neal and Ryder all competed against each other in the duel, where Ryder lost. Cody later joined the trio, until they all duelled and Beau was eliminated. Cody, Mallory and Neal were then informed that the first person to complete the duel would return to the game. Cody and Mallory lost, meaning that Neal returned to the game. At this point, the castaways were merged and Redemption Island was disbanded. Survivor: South Pacific During Survivor: South Pacific, Redemption Island was in play for the third and most recent time. Danielle, Lana and Virgil were all sent to Redemption Island, with Danielle being permanently eliminated. The remaining pair and Alistair competed, with Virgil losing. Alistair, Lana and Fawn competed against each other, with Alistair and Fawn both being eliminated. Lana then returned to the competition. Dave, Lana and Karina were the most recent three to be voted out and were sent to Redemption Island. Lana and Dave won, later competing against Peighton and Joe. Since they won, Lana and Joe continued through to the next round of Redemption Island. The next duel was against Cecilia, Lana, Gabriel and Joe, to which Gabriel and Lana were eliminated. In the final duel, Cecilia, Charlie, Miles and Joe were informed that the winner would return to the game. Joe returned and Redemption Island was officially disbanded. Survivor: Thailand A similar variation of the Redemption Island duels was used as a once-off during Survivor: Thailand. The first 5 eliminated castaways, Alistair, Eileen, Katniss, Peeta and Bobby Jon competed in the duel. Katniss returned after she won the competition. She was later voted out and became the 3rd member of the jury. It is not classified as a full Redemption Island twist because there was only one duel. Trivia *Coincidently, at least one male and female returned to the game in all three seasons where this twist was used the entire time. *There has always been a minimum of two castaways and a record of four castaways competing in a duel at any one take. **This does not however take into consideration the five person duel that occurred during Thailand. *Castaways to appear in multiple seasons that included Redemption Island are Alistair, Virgil, Mandy, Ryder, Jett, Dave, Charlie, Bethany, Lana and Fawn. *Ryder is the only person to return from Redemption Island and make it to the Final Tribal Council. Category:Gameplay